The Pit
The Pit is the deepest and foulest place of imprisonment for the souls of the wicked from any multiverses in the Exoverse, and is ruled by The Duke of Vaults. The Pit is used as a base of operations for the clients of the Dark Forces, since Slumberland is the base of operations for the Power of the Stars. History It is currently confidential who the original Pit ruler was, but it was said to be a democratic three-ring government in the past, Though The Emperor of the Night left the job to the Duke of Vaults when they arrived at the Exoverse. The construction of The Pit was Jafar's idea, to reflect his experiences as a trapped jinn in a lamp before his demise. Geography The Outbox of the Pit sends the souls directly to the Blackest Ring for judgement, collection, and return to their multiverse's underworlds & other sides. Cerberus is the Duke of Vaults's dog who guards the Pit as a guardian. Each region of The Pit is also guarded. The Meditative Ring is an area set aside for those the Power of the Stars deem too dangerous for Team Dark and yet too noble to lose. While some are eventually allowed to rest in peace, others are planned to be recruited. The Lock Mechanism is the heavily guarded enterance. The Soul Rings are the primary prison, where prisoners are placed prior to being sent to the Outbox. Current locations Xibalba A place of punishment to obtain fear energy. It is also a place were it has many overlords such as Lucifer, Lilith, Valentino, Stolas, Velvet, Vox, Rosie, and Alastor. the Slurry of Decay Nefarious Acres Known Prisoners LEGO * Sidorak * Carapar * Krekka * Nidhiki * Telluris * Karzahni * Umarak * Kulta * The Bohrok-Kal Sony * Arpeggio * Courtney Gears * Dr. M * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Chester V. * Mayor Shelbourne * Smiler * Jailbreak * Hi-5 (later sent to the Sony Other side (name unknown)) SEGA * Mama Robotnik * Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) (eventually sent to Jahnnam) * Erazor Djinn * Warlord Kodos * Uma Arachnis * Mecha "M" Robotnik * Boss Krouch * Kragok * Kanenwisher * Zavok * Dr. Robotnik (Les Dans Griffes De Robotnik) (eventually sent to Jahnnam) * Lyric * Dr. Eggman Nega Don Bluth * Drake * Gnorga * Chief McBrusque * Scuttlebutt 20th Century Fox M.G.M Universal * Vector (Despicable Me) * Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) Warner Bros. * Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) * Platini (The Fearless Four) * The Manager (The Fearless Four) * Unknown Corporate Manager (The Fearless Four) * Aunt Pristine Figg * Ferdinand * Lickboot * The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) * Wicked Witch of the West (Tom and Jerry) * Dr. Applecheeks * Captain Kiddie & Squawk * Joseph Walters (Tom and Jerry) * Mr. Ross (Regular Show) * Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) DC * Two-Face (1995) * The Riddler (1995) * Bane (1997) * Poison Ivy (1997) * Mr. Freeze (1997) * Slade (Teen Titans Go!) Paramount * Shredder (1990 film) * Rahzar * Muriel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters) DreamWorks * Judge Turpin (He was one of the members of YHVH's Divine Hierarchy, but was sent to the Pit by Sweeney Todd who was a client to the Duke of Vaults). * Chef (Trolls) Toei * Frax * Don Atelo Dusmachin Dolnero * Ecliptor * Vekar * Rubeus * Esmeraude * Jadeite (temporarily) * Nephrite (temporarily) * Zoisite (temporarily) * Hematite (temporarily) * Kunzite (temporarily) * G.I.E.N. Capcom * Colonel Redips * Epsilon * Agile * Serges * Violen * Craft * Serpent * Retu * Black * Stray * Kage * Eleven * Seth Rooster Teeth * Leonardo Lionheart (RWBY) * Sienna Khan (RWBY) Nintendo * King Koopa * The Koopalings (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) FullMetal Alchemist/A-1 Pictures/Other * Father Cornello * Jamil (Magi) Others from other worlds * The Duke of Zill * Lemondrop (Elliot The Littlest Reindeer) * Prince Paul (The Secret of Anastasia) * Krad (Christmas is Here Again) * Dingle Kringle (Elf Bowling the movie) * The Swarm Lord (The Magic Voyage) * Norvirus Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) * Prince Froglip * Ray (Vampire Hunter D) * The Jester (Oz) * Phango (Khumba) Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Non-Disney Elements Category:The Afterlife